


(not!fic) The one where frank gets older and turns into a mean lil aggressive shit because his parents divorced

by 10rings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not!Fic, Smut, This is so wild but not rly, Top!Frank, asshole!Frank, bottom!Gerard, idk if this is a crackfic too, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/pseuds/10rings
Summary: Frank develops an attitude (yikes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this entire notfic thing is in caps lock and actually based on a fic i'm in the middle of writing but i decided to just post this as a one shot type of thing so here we go . i apologize in advance for all the bad grammar but i was just in my feelings and on a roll ok and i'm posting this bc why not

SO FRANKS BEEN ACTIN REALLY WEIRD AND NOT LIKE HIMSELF AND TAKES GERARD BY SURPRISE BECAUSE HE’S USED TO HIS CUTE, LITTLE, SWEET ADORABLE BOYFRIEND. NOT AN AGGRESSIVE AND SORT OF MEANISH BOYFRIEND BUT GERARD DOESN’T REALLY SAY ANYTHING BC HES JUST TRYING TO BE PATIENT AND UDNERSTANDING SINCE FRANKS PARENTS JUST DIVORCED AND FRANKS NOT TAKING IT WELL OBVIOSULY, SO THEN ONE DAY GERARD IS KIND OF COMPLAINING AND WHINING ABOUT A GROUP PROJECT HE HAS TO DO AND NO ONE CONTRIBUTING SHIT AND FRANK JUST KIND OF SNAPS AND TELLS GERARD TO SHUTT THE FUCK UP AND GERARD JUST PAUSES AND LOOKS AT HIM SURPRISED WITH HURT QUICKLY FOLLOWED AFTER BECAUSE THEY’VE NEVER BEEN MEAN TO EACHOTHER LIKE THAT, YEA THEY’VE GOTTEN INTO THEIR LITTLE ARGUMENTS BUT NOTHING SERIOUS SO ANYWAYS FRANK TELLS HIM TO STOP BITCHING AND TO JUST TELL EVERYONE TO GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER BUT GERARDS NOT RLY THE CONFRONTATIONAL TYPE BUT RN HE IS BC HES TIRED OF FRANKS SHIT SO HE GOES WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM FRNAK? AND FRANK JUST ROLLS HIS EYES AND LEAVES GERARDS PLACE. AND GERARD IS LITERALLY LEFT WONDERING WTF???   
HES ALL SAD LIKE A PUPPY AND JUST SAD. HE KEEPS THINKING ABOUT WHEN FRANK TOLD HIM TO S HUT UP AND YEAH GERARD DOESN’T BLAME HIM BC HE KNOWS HIMSELF THAT HE TALKS A LOT AND CAN BE WHINY AND ANNOYING. LATER THAT NIGHT THOUGH, FRNAK TEXTS HIM APOLOGIZING AND GERARD FORGIVES HIM OF COURSE N THEY CONTINUE ON UNTIL ONE DAY, (FRANKS STILL IN HIS I HATE EEVERYTHING FUCK THE WORLD PHASE) AND THEYRE KISSING AND MAKING OUT, GERARD ON TOP AS USUAL UNTIL ALL OF A SUDDEN FRANK FLIPS THEM SO THAT HES ONTOP, BITITNG AND KISSING AT GERARDS NECK MUMBLING “M’GONNA FUCK YOU SO GOOD.” AND GERARDS HEART LITEERALLY FREZZES BC HES NEVER BOTTOMED AND FRNAKS NEVER TOPPED EITHER BUT ANYWAYS GERARD NODS HIS HEADD FERVENTLY BECAUSE HOLY SHIT HES DOWWN FOR THIS. FRANK PREPS HHIM A LITTLE TOO RUSHED AND IT HURTS LIKE HEELL BUT FRANK IS PATIENT AND DOESN’T JUST RAM INTO HIM, HE LETS GERARD ADJUSST, MOVES WHEN GERAARD TELL S HIM TO AND WHEN THE PAIN STARTS FADING FOR GERARD, FRANK STARTS MOVING A STEADY PACE, GERARDS EYES SHUT TIGHT, THEN IT STARTS FEELING BETTER AND A SMALL WHIMPER ESCAPES GERARDS MOUTH, FRANK THE SMUG FUCKER MAKES HIM WHIMPER AGAIN AND STARTS TO DIRTYTALK (SOMETHING THEY’VE NEVER DONE) AND HES ALL LIKE “YOU LIKE THIS?” AND ALL GEE CAN DO IS NOD AND MOAN WHENEVER IT FEELS GOOD AND FRANKS SO FUCKIGN TURNED ON HES BEEN THINKING ABOUT FUCKIGN GERARD FOR MONTHS. 

SO FRNAK FUCKS GERARD MORE OFTEN AND GERARD REALLY DOESN’T MIND AND ONE DAY ITS ALL SUPER AGGRESSIVE. THEYRE AT FRANKS HOUSE AND GERARD HAS HIS HEAD IN FRANKS LAP, WATCHING TV AND FRANKS JUST STROKING HIS HAIR. EVRYTHING’S ALL GOOD, TILL FRANK PINS GERARD AGAISNT THE FRIDGE WHEN THEY GO INTO THE KITCHEN, KISSIN HIM THERE AND GERARD JUST FUCKIGN MELTS AND GOES WWITH IT. FRNAKS KISSING HIM WITH MORE DESIRE AND LUST THAN HES EVER HAD AND HE JUST FUCKIN YANKS GERARDS PJ PANTS DOWN, FLIPS HIM AROUND PRESSING HIM AGAINST THE FRIDGE AND GERARDS CHEEK IS SMUSHED AGAINST THE COOL METAL AND HES ALREADY PANTING, HANDS CROSSED AND CURLED UP BEHIND HISS LOWER BACK AND FRANK JUST GETS ON HIS KNEEES, GRABBING GERARDS ASS CHEEKS AND SPREADING THEM, GERARD WIDENS HIS LEGS A BIT TOO AND FRANK JUST STARTS RIMMING HIM RIGHT THERE, GERARD FUCKIGN MOANIN AND PUSHING BACK AGAISNT FRANKS TONGUE WHILE TRYING TO RUB ONE OUT AGAINST THE FRIGDE, THEN FRANK FUCKS HIM /HARD/ RIGHT THERE IN THE SAME SPOT, TUGGING ON GERARDS HAIR, MARKING HIS NECK AND CALLING HIM HIS SLUT AND EVERYTHING AND GERARD JUST FEELS LIKE HES IN HEAVEN AND HE DOESN’T LAST AND FRANK COMES MINUTES AFTER HIM.   
THE TWO CUDDLE AFTERWARDS ON THE COUCH, GERARDS HEAD RESTING ON FRANKS CHEST. A BLANKET COVERING THEM.


End file.
